Automatic Metering Reading (AMR) endpoints and particularly water endpoints generally operate in relatively harsh environments. Often designers try to insulate electronic components from such environment by encapsulating them in plastic or in potting material. Because of such frequent approach, antenna components are often integrated onto the same circuit board and potted along with the other endpoint components. Integrating the antenna with the electronics also reduces cost since the same circuit board that holds the components can also serve as the antenna.
In cases where the endpoint needs to be located in a difficult location, a remote antenna can be used to re-radiate the RF energy to a more desirable location. Such approach poses a problem, however, because coupling efficiency of the remote antenna to the internal antenna is not very good. In fact, in some instances, losses may be 5 dB or more.
Various antenna related prior publications exist, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,249 to Meyer et al. disclosing a “Wireless Area Network Communications Module For Utility Meters;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,907 to Lazar et al. disclosing an “Antenna Assembly For Subsurface Meter Pit;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,407 to Galpern disclosing a “System For Measuring And Recording A Utility Consumption;” WO Publication 2005/094154 by Kam-Strup A/S disclosing a “Method And Device For Detecting An External Antenna.”
While various implementations of Automatic Meter Reading systems have been developed, and while various combinations of endpoint associated antennae have been provided, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.